Wind 1 (yunjae)
by Yunjae Cannavan
Summary: Aku mempunyai seorang hyung tiri, usianya terpaut setahun dariku, ku akui dia memang tampan, tapi sayang dia sangat menyebalkan, dia sangat manja, dia merebut semua perhatian orang-orang disekelilingku, bahkan umma kandungku sendiri lebih memperhatikannya daripada aku. Aku benci dia! Aku tidak sudi memanggilnya hyung! Aku harap dia mati saja agar hidupku bisa tenang.


**_Ohayou minna^^_**

**_kali pertama lagi(?) saya post ff di ffn. kkke~ salam kenal dan selamat membaca :D_**

_Cast : YunJae, Jung Dongha_

_Chap : 1 0f 21_

_Genere: Angst, Hurt (maybe)_

_Annyeong, namaku Park Yunho, ah tidak! Mungkin sekarang sudah berganti menjadi Jung, Jung Yunho, anak tiri dari seorang pengusaha kaya raya bernama Jung Dong Woo. Sekarang aku duduk ditingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas bersama keempat sahabatku sejak kecil, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin._

_Ah ya, aku mempunyai seorang hyung tiri, usianya terpaut setahun dariku, ku akui dia memang tampan, tapi sayang dia sangat menyebalkan, dia sangat manja, dia merebut semua perhatian orang-orang disekelilingku, bahkan umma kandungku sendiri lebih memperhatikannya daripada aku. Aku benci dia! Aku tidak sudi memanggilnya hyung! Aku harap dia mati saja agar hidupku bisa tenang._

**_Author POV_**

Yunho sudah rapi pagi itu, hanya tinggal memakai dasi lalu siap menuju meja makan untuk sarapan, tapi sayangnya dia tak bisa melakukannya sendiri, dia harus menunggu ummanya untuk datang kekamarnya dan memasangkannya.

"Ummaaa!" teriaknya kesal karena yang ditunggu belum juga muncul, ia memberenggut lalu keluar darikamar, berjalan tergesa menuju kamar ummanya namun terhenti didepan sebuah daun pintu putih yang sedikit terbuka.

Tangannya mengepal melihat seorang namja pucat yang terkekeh senang karena disuapi sang umma, dengan amarah membuncah ia mendorong pintu keras lalu masuk tanpa permisi,

"Uhukk~"

Namja yang sedang makan dengan posisi berselonjor ditempat tidur itu tersedak karena kaget, nyonya Jung yang melihatnya buru-buru menyodorkan air minum,

"Gwaenchana chagi?" tanyanya khawatir sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung kurus itu, mengabaikan anak bungsunya yang semakin terbakar emosi,

"Yun, bersikaplah sopan, kalau mau masuk ketuk pintu, ck~ lihat! Karena ulahmu hyungmu jadi tersedak" omel yeoja berusia 35 tahun itu,

"Gwaenchana umma" ujar si sulung cepat saat menangkap gerak mulut Yunho yang akan protes, Yunho mendelik sebal mendapati kelakuan namja yang dianggapnya sok manis itu.

"Umma palli pakaikan ini! Aku sudah hampir terlambat" rengek manja Yunho sambil mengasongkan dasinya, nyonya Jung tersenyum lembut lalu bangkit, melilitkan dasi itu hingga terpasang rapi dikerah kemejanya.

"Kalau hanya untuk memakaikan dasi kau kan bisa meminta bantuan bibi Shin atau pelayan yang lain Yun, kasihan hyungmu, acara sarapannya jadi terganggu"

"MWO?"

Yunho memasuki kelas dengan wajah ditekuk, ia bahkan menyimpan tas nya dengan sedikit membanting, ke 4 sahabatnya saling berpandangan bingung lalu sedetik kemudian kembali sibuk dengan urusan pribadinya.

Yoochun sedang berkaca membenahi poninya, Junsu dan Jaejoong sedang serius menyalin PR dari buku Changmin dan Changmin si magnae kembali focus pada kotak bekalnya.

"YA KALIAN! Kenapa tidak bertanya aku kenapa?" teriak kesal namja bermata musang itu dengan tangan yang menggebrak meja,

"Aissh Yun~ untuk apa kami bertanya kalau sudah tahu jawabannya" cibir Yoochun yang mendapat anggukan dari yang lainnya,

"Nee, kau pasti akan mengomel '**_namja itu menyebalkan! Dia merusak moodku pagi ini, dia_**….."

"Hentikan bebek! Kali ini masalahnya lebih pelik" dengus sebal Yunho dengan tampang memelas, terang saja hal itu menarik perhatian sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka mendekat dan duduk mengerubungi Yunho yang sedang _'merampas' _roti isi milik Changmin.

"Apa yang terjadi Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong memecah keheningan, Yunho meliriknya sekilas lalu tersenyum miris

"Kalian tahu kan kalau dari kecil yang suka memakaikan dasi untukku adalah umma? Tidak pernah orang lain?" Yunho membuka acara curhatnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari rekannya.

"Tadi umma mengomeliku, ia menyuruhku meminta bantuan memakainya pada bibi Shin atau pelayan saja, dan kalian tahukan ini ulah siapa?"

"_Jung Dong Ha_!" ujar keempatnya serempak dan kali ini Yunho yang mengangguk.

"Umma bilang aku menganggu kegiatan sarapannya, astaga! Namja itu benar-benar manja. padahal yang seharusnya diperhatikan itu aku, aku kan harus pergi kesekolah, tidak sepertinya yang menunggu guru datang kerumah, dia benar-benar menyebalkan, seandainya aku punya kekuatan sihir aku pasti sudah mengutuknya menjadi kardus bekas" Yunho terus mengoceh, dan ya, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kelas itu rusuh oleh omelan Yunho.

**_Teng Teng Teng_**

Bunyi lonceng tanda pulang menggema diarea Toho high school, siswa-siswi yang sedari tadi menanti kepulangan berebut jalan, saling mendahului untuk kelur pintu kelas dan gerbang, tapi kali ini hal itu tidak berlaku untuk para personil band Dongbang, maksudku tentu saja ke lima orang itu, Mereka sangat menyukai music hingga membentuk sebuah band yang namanya sudah cukup tenar dikalangan para pelajar karena sering menjuarai festival music.

Kelima orang itu duduk berkerumun untuk menentukan dirumah siapa hari ini mereka akan belajar bersama, ujian nasional sudah didepan mata dan tentu saja mereka harus belajar ekstra keras untuk mengejar ketertinggalan karena sering membolos dulu.

Setelah 3 babak melakukan permainan kertas gunting batu akhirnya rumah Yunho lah yang menjadi tujuan, mereka bersorak girang, selain tidak sulit untuk mencari kendaraan, dirumah Yunho juga selalu disuguhi banyak makanan.

Singkat cerita siang itu mereka sudah ada diruang santai keluarga Jung, duduk bersila diatas hambal mengelilingi sebuah meja yang dipenuhi tumpukan buku dan makanan ringan. Mereka tetap focus mengerjakan soal-soal dibuku latihan ujian, sesekali bersenda gurau untuk menghilangkan kepenatan.

"Changmin-ah! Berhenti menendang bokongkuuuu!" teriak murka Junsu karena sedari tadi pantat tembem(?) nya dijadikan mainan oleh namja jangkung itu.

"Berhenti? Memohonlah, hahahahahaa!" jawab puas Changmin sebelum menepuk pantat kelebihan isi Junsu, alhasil ia mendapat tempelengan keras dari Yoochun.

"Jangan mengganggu baby suie ku terus Min"

Changmin mengelus kepalanya, menggerutu sebal lalu melemparkan bantal kearah pasangan yang sigap menunduk menghindar, Alhasil bantal itu terus meluncur dan mendarat tepat dibahu seorang namja yang baru saja turun dari tangga.

"Hyung? Gwaenchana? Mian aku tidak sengaja!" ujar panic Changmin, ia mendekati Dong Ha yang tengah berjongkok memungut bantal berwarna coklat itu,

"Gwaenchana, hehehee, cha! Kembalilah belajar" namja berjaket putih itu tersenyum sembari mengangkat dagunya kearah Yunho, namja-namja disana kecuali Yunho tentunya cepat-cepat berdiri dan membungkuk sekilas.

"Annyeong hyung" sapa mereka kikuk, antara segan dengan namja pucat itu juga takut dengan delikan tajam Yunho.

"Hyung mau kemana?" Tanya Changmin yang posisinya paling dekat dengan Dong Ha, hanya berbasa-basi sebenarnya.

"Aku? Um, tidak tahu, aku hanya bosan berada dikamar makanya keluar"

"Bagaimana kalau hyung bergabung bersama kami? Belajarnya sudah selesai, sekarang kami akan menonton, ottohke?" tawar polos Junsu yang sukses membuat mata Yunho terbelalak, dari bawah meja kakinya sudah menendang-nendang kaki Junsu,

Dong Ha terdiam seakan menimbang, ia melirik kearah Jaejoong dan Junsu yang antusias,

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja tidak boleh!" jawab Yunho cepat dan dengan cepat pula ia mendapat cubitan keras dipinggangnya, ia menoleh kesal kearah si tersangka yang kini sudah beranjak dan menggandeng tangan Dong Ha untuk bergabung.

"Tentu saja boleh hyung, kajja! Hyung duduk disini disebelahku" ujar Jaejoong dengan mata menatap tajam kearah Yunho yang jelas menyiratkan ketidaksukaan. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa Yunho bisa sangat membenci namja itu? Padahal sepengamatannya Dong Ha tidak seburuk yang Yunho ceritakan, namja itu malah terkesan ramah dan sopan.

Mereka mulai berbenah, membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan lalu duduk menyandar ke kaki sofa, yeah, mereka lebih senang duduk bersila dibawah seperti itu daripada harus duduk terpisah dikursi. Televisi layar datar itu mulai menampilkan gambar, sebuah film horror terbaru yang cukup seram. Sesekali mereka memekik, terpejam dan menjerit ketakutan, kecanggungan antara kakak-beradik itu pun lenyap karena masing-masing focus pada tontonannya.

_Ah tidak! _Sepertinya Dong Ha sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan filmnya, ia lebih tertarik dengan suasananya, suasana yang menurut mereka seram tapi baginya sangat menyenangkan, duduk berhimpit seperti itu menciptakan kehangatan tersendiri bagi perasaannya. Sebelumnya ia memang tak pernah merasakan yang namanya berkumpul dengan teman. Dengan bibir terus menarik senyum simpul ia mengunyah keripik kentang dihadapannya.

Sesuap, dua suap sampai keripik itu tinggal tersisa setengah, YunjaeYoosuMin yang tadi focus menonton film kini beralih menonton Dong Ha, mereka menatap ngeri setiap suap yang masuk lalu melotot kaget melihat ekspresi datar pemakannya.

"Hyung tidak kepedasaan?"

"Pedas? Benarkah? Kukira ini rasa tawar" jawab heran Dong Ha sembari memperhatikan kemasan kripik kentang berwarna merah dengan tulisan super pedas disana.

_Bukankah namja itu sangat anti makanan pedas? _

Dong Ha menggigit-gigit kecil lidahnya yang terasa sedikit kaku, Changmin sigap mengasongkan minuman kearahnya.

"Apa ini benar-benar orange juice?" tanyanya setelah meneguk hampir setengah gelas, Changmin mengangguk cepat. Namja itu kembali meneguk minumannya, mengecap-ngecapnya seolah memastikan bahwa minuman berwarna kuning itu memang orange Juice,

"Kenapa rasanya tawar?"

TBC~


End file.
